


Ski Lift Punishment

by Kmartenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk if I will do a 2nd part comment if you want me to. x</p><p>Sal/Murr <br/>Summary: Set in the ski lift punishment. Sal and Murr are stuck up on a Ski lift, and when the guys leave there is only a few things you can do to entertain yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Lift Punishment

-X-

 

“You can’t leave us out here! It’s nine degrees out!” Murr yells at Q and Joe as they walk away from the ski lift laughing their asses off. 

 

“Any chance you’ll give me your hat?” Sal asks Murr. Who has on a hat with ear flaps. Sal had a hat just not one with ear flaps.

 

“No, why?”

 

“‘Cause I’m cold and you’re not. Come on please! I’d give you my hat!” Sal beggs with a small smile.

 

“No you wouldn’t! You would say ‘That’s what you get Murr!’” Sal pouts and presses his hands over his ears trying to get them to warm up. 

 

“Well. What we supposed to do up here?” Sal asks after a few minutes of silence. Murray shrugs not knowing himself. 

 

“No idea.” Another awkward silence falls on the two. Sal, after a few minutes, heard the sound of a wrapper opening. Looking over at Murr he lets out a laugh.

 

“You brought food. I love it! Give me some!” Sal goes to reach for the kit-kat in Murrs hand, but Murr pulls away.

 

“No, dude. I don’t think so.”

 

“Really? Not going to give me some?”

 

“No this is--Hey give it back!” Sal snatches it out of his hand. Shoving the whole candy in his mouth. Murr trying his hardest without falling of the very tall ski lift, to get his candy back. But it was too late. It was already gone. “Dude...Really!” Murr pouts and turns away from Sal. 

Sal pulls out a piece of wrapper out of his mouth and turns to look at Murr.

 

“Aw...Murr it’s okay. I’ll make it up to you.” Sal says in a soft voice, while grabbing at Murrs glove covered hand.

 

“How so?” Sal chuckles and leans over kissing Murrs cheek.

 

“Turn to look at me and I’ll show you.” Murr smiles and turns to look over at his lover. “I love you, you douche. You know that right?” Murr rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yea I know. I love you too, you peice of shit.” They both smile at each other one last time before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Murr let go after a few seconds, and set his hands on Sals’ cheeks. 

 

“You’re so fuckin’ adorable.” Sal says to him with a large smile. Murrs cheeks lit up a shade of red. They have been together for how long now? 6 months? and they’ve known each other for over 20 years; and Sal still makes him blush like he did when they first got together. Murr pulls Sal in for another kiss, but this time it wasn’t as sweet and gentle. It was slightly more rough, and had way more tongue. Murr took off his gloves, and put his hands in Sals’ hat to tug on his short hair. Sal grunts and nips at Murrs bottom lip.

 

“Hey! Stop suckin’ face up there!” Q yells at the pair from the ground.

 

“Yea it’s bad enough that we can hear you guys get it on from our bed room! We don’t need to see how it starts!” Joe yells back. Murr and Sal let go of their heated kiss with bright red faces, and it wasn’t just from the cold. Both forgot about their punishment. 

 

“Sorry!” Sal yelps at the two. 

In the end, Murr and Sal huddled together as Q and Joe shot paintballs at them. Their fingers intertwined as they tried to hide their faces from getting shot at. Q and Joe laughed maniacally, at the defenseless pait. Yea it wasn’t the best punishment they could of thought of; but it certainly was fun. 

 

“That’s what you get for a being a screamer Sal!” Joe hollers with a shot in Sals direction hitting him in the leg.

 

“Owch! Ya’ damn ass!” If they thought this was a punishment. Sal and Murr couldn't wait to get home and show Q and Joe how loud Sal could really be.


End file.
